


So what Exactly Should we v. 0.043

by GhostGirl524



Category: imaginary People - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirl524/pseuds/GhostGirl524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man wakes up in a secret facility which he discovered and came to on his own accord.<br/>He was placed inside a highly experimental dream world for an extended period of time.<br/>A dream so powerful, that the line between reality, and imagination, was lost.</p>
<p>The man manages to wake up, however there is, conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So what Exactly Should we v. 0.043

"Doctor look! H-he's waking up?" Numbers began to rapidly blink into existence on the test subjects view screens. The Doctor smirked as he analyzed the torrent on data. "By Lucifer's hand, he did it huh..? Alright, very well... quickly get Xoe in there with a eugenic cooling system. We must remove the RPXY-607g suit before it causes irreversible damage to his central nervous system. Waking up is extremely stressful to the human body.

We do not have much time."

"R-right away sir!" The Doctor's assistants arm split open and revealing twenty more fingers. She began typing furiously on her command terminal with out hesitation.  
"Make sure he gets a warm welcome from Xoe, I imagine he will be in a very confused state upon regaining full consciousness, after such a long time."

The Doctor paused.

"The... gene manipulation is something most people would not be able to survive.  
I'm, quite surprised he managed, honestly, I was... almost convinced the other ending would occur in his dream." An unsettling smile formed on the assistance face as she streamed her consciousness into the computer terminal.

***

The test subject moaned inside the RPXY-607g, he was burning up very quickly... his body temperature was now 40.54 Celsius and climbing. Xoe knew she was running out of time.  
"It will be okay sir, please hold on just a bit longer." She placed the eugenic cooling system underneath the test subjects suspended body. The moans were becoming weaker.  
41.52 Celsius. 

"Shit, shit. We're almost there Jon. You will be okay, I promise you."

The cooling system began to activate. A blue fluid seemingly came out of no where and began to envelope Jon's body with it's gel like viscosity in a cylindrical shape.  
Jon's body temperature began to drop 39.53... "Phew. I'm sorry you got that hot Jon."  
The fluid began to look kind of like a red jello. "Oh man, I haven't had jello in awhile."

The suit began to detach it's self from Jon's body as it floated to the bottom of the 'tank'. Jon opened there eyes. They quickly began to panic for air. The strange gel like fluid seemed to evaporate into the air. Jon feel to the ground gasping for air.

"Welcome back sir. You did it." Xoe was not sure if Jon had heard her as he was still gasping for air. Xoe smiled. "O-oh! Water!!! Yes!" Xoe quickly grabbed one of the tetra packs of water. "Here sir, please drink this water, it will help." Jon's head was down as he panted for air. "Th-than, th-thanks." Jon began to suck out the water in a hurry.

"Do you know where you are?" Jon lifted his head up and looked around. He shook his head. "No..." Xoe nodded. "Okay, do you remember your name?"  
"My, name..." He thought about it for a moment trying to remember. "My name is... Jon. Jon Will... Navidson"

Xoe was happy to see he remembered his name. "Jon it's so good to finally meet you. I was waiting quite a long time..." Jon slowly raised his body onto his feet, massaging his forehead with his fingers. "Where, am I..?"  
"You are in a top secret facility Jon... You brought us here, do you remember?" Jon shook his head.

"Since you had come here on your own accord... You were placed inside the Doctor's highly, experimental RPXY-607g cognitive distortion suit." Jon stared at Xoe unable to understand what the lady was saying. "It's capable of manipulating the genetic structure of a test subject by reaching deep inside there imagination though a very long 'dream'. By manipulating a test subjects sub consciousness, they are able to change someone's genetic structure... Jon, you are not quite the same person anymore."

A glint of anger sparked in Jon's eyes, it was hard to make sense of anything this lady was saying to him. "Who are you?" Asked Jon sternly.  
Xoe had an urge to just give Jon a big hug, but she refrained. "My name is Xoe, Jon. You could call me a sister of sorts... not a daughter ugh. Um."  
She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You brought me into existence with your mind while you were dreaming... You made me."  
Jon began to feel paniced. He looked around the room, but all it was was white. He felt strangely trapped in this room. "I'm dreaming still... Aren't I? This isn't real... I don't understand anything... Oh fuck. Ah fuck. Ah fuck." Jon began to take some steps back from Xoe.

Suddenly a nurse entered the room. She held a strange semi transparent piece of paper, and a visor over here eyes made of the same material. "Jon, I wanted to congratulate you for waking up from our experimental dreamlike environment.

How do you feel?"  
"I feel confused."

"That will subside." The nurse made a few hand gestures on the piece of paper before handing it to Jon. "We need you to sign here and here. Jon picked the piece of paper out of the nurses hands, it wasn't made of paper at all... it wasn't made of anything actually... It felt weightless, with out form. Was it made of light?

"This isn't some kind of trick right..." Jon said cautiously.  
The nurse gave a dissatisfied look. "No it's not a trick, we just need you to sign saying that you were here, and that we take no responsibly for what anyone out there might think of your multi armed form."

Jon still had no idea what the lady was talking about.  
"Who are you..?" Asked Jon. Xoe gave a nervous look.  
"There's a realm of existence... so far beyond your own you cannot possibly imagine it Jon. We are each a nation and that is beyond your comprehension, I'm afraid."

Jon scratched the side of his head. Was everyone crazy here?  
He read over the fine print quickly.

And then signed.


End file.
